Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for efficiently coding or decoding multi-view video.
Description of the Related Art
In a related art field of multi-view video coding, research has been conducted to improve coding performance based on Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-4 part 10 advanced video coding (AVC)/H.264 standards, which are the existing international video standards. Hierarchical B-pictures coding, which supports temporal scalability by joint scalable video coding (JSVC), is performed along a time axis and inter-view prediction is performed to improve coding performance.